BubbleMan.EXE
BubbleMan.EXE is a Solo NetNavi with no NetOp in both the anime and manga. he has a habit of saying blub at the end of his sentences. Personality BubbleMan is portrayed as a coward in the games, as he runs away and hides behind doors and obstacles. His henchman, the Bubble Brigade, are also known for running. He also is willing to beg for mercy and use underhanded tricks to win as displayed by his attempt to trick MegaMan and escape while blowing up the bubbles. In the anime, he is also portrayed a an blundering idiot who fails in his attempts to complete his missions and gather Dark Chips. He hates Lan and MegaMan for humiliating him and tries to get revenge on them. BubbleMan usually fails however. He is also ShadeMan's most trusted ally and the only one not to turn against him when LaserMan.EXE took over. BubbleMan also seems to genuinely be friends with IceMan.EXE and SpoutMan.EXE. He has shown a gentler side in Beast when he rescues the baby Trill. MegaMan Battle Network 3 BubbleMan is a NetNavi who for the WWW that was created by Wily, and is DrillMan's cousin. He carries out a mission for the WWW by making new BubbleWash machines (also made by the WWW) to trap people in bubbles that explode after a set amount of time. Lan and MegaMan.EXE Jack-in to the ACDC Net where they find BubbleMan. BubbleMan avoids confrontation by pretending to attack and then running away. However, he leaves a bubble trail behind for MegaMan to follow. He hides in the back of Yoka Area 1 which can only be crossed using the Press Program. Once MegaMan uses it, BubbleMan creates a bubble door to keep him from geting through and then gives the Needle, the only thing that can break the door to the Bubble Brigade. They are 3 HeelNavis whose only reason for being recruited into the WWW was because they could run. They escape and MegaMan has to chase them through ACDC Area 2 and Scilan 1 before returning to BubbleMan. They are defeated and MegaMan gets the Needle to break the door. After Bubble Man is defeated, he begs for mercy promising to stop the Bubbles but he in fact tries to make them blow up faster and runs away. However he is deleted by ProtoMan.EXE in the nick of time. He later reappears in the Wily Castle in a tank comp but is deleted again. Abilities *BubbleMan always starts with a hole in the centre of his area, and a rock placed above it. His Beta form adds a hole in the centre of the player's area. *'Bubble Parade:' Bubbles will constantly be summoned from the hole in Bubbleman's area, which can be taken out with a single Buster shot. *'Fish Missile:' Some of the bubbles contain a fish inside. If the bubbles are popped, they release the indestructible fish inside, and it will dash down the row. *'Sea Crab:' BubbleMan will throw a crab into the player's area. It will travel down the row before curving towards the player, and it can fall through holes. *'Mine:' Some of the bubbles summoned are pink and contain a mine. If these bubbles line up with the player, they will flash and explode in a + fashion. Additionally, these bubbles are more resilient than others. *'Aqua Shot:' Once BubbleMan reaches low HP, he sets up a Bubble Wrap, and then proceeds to fire his harpoon at the player. Anime MegaMan NT Warrior Axess BubbleMan is a Darkloid under the command of ShadeMan.EXE and fights for Nebula. HE once went on a mission to destroy a water works factory to flood the city under the orders of Nebula and is attacked by Lan and MegaMan using Cross Fusion. However, they are arguing so much the Cross Fusion breaks. Lan tries to attack BubbleMan but fails. However, MegaMan and Lan get their act together and manage to Cross Fuse and defeat him. He also reappears when Lan and MegaMan got to Yoka. BubbleMan tries to ambush him but MegaMan and MetalMan.EXE drive him off. He also befriends SpoutMan and IceMan on a hot day after the other Darkloids bully him. They make water and ice structures in the Net and play until MegaMan, Roll and Glyde arrive. BubbleMan tricks them into ambushing them by saying it was a game. THe plan almost suceeds until Shuko and Tory order AquaMan and SpoutMan to Jack Out. BubbleMan returns to the Darkloids in failure. BubbleMan remains loyal to ShadeMan after LaserMan's coup and tries to revive him unsucessfully and watches Bass.EXE free ShadeMan. Rockman EXE Stream BubbleMan aids the revived ShadeMan and gets stuck in the past. Rockman EXE Beast It is revealed that Colonel.EXE trapped him with an Ice Seed Battle Chip so that he couldn't alter the past. However, when he wakes up he sees viruses from Beyondard and rescues Trill. After giving him to MegaMan he leaves. His role is primary comic relief. Despite being a darkloid, he has never used a dark chip even once. After vanishing in Episode 32 of Stream, he reappears in Beast with more antics, such as pretending to be a Cyberbeast. He also appears during the battle with Greigar Beast Rockman in hopes of exacting revenge against him. Unfortunately, his efforts only serve to free the trapped Greigar Beast Rockman who then continues his beserker rampage through Internet City. He also reappears at the end of Beast to help fend off the beast viruses. He prays and then retreats after Super Cybeast Greizar arrives. He resurfaces in Beast+ and works with Yurika and Captain Kurohige to cause terror in the real world via copyroids, of various sizes, in a Team Rocket-like fashion (the blast-offs even look similar!) They use the remains of Onibi Island as their base of operations (As one may remember, Onibi Island was utilized by the Falzars as a copyroid manufacturing plant and was later flattened from a volley of the Onibi ghost battleship controlled by Zoan Flameman). First, he supplies Yurika and Kurohige with small copyroids which only give Netto and friends a good laugh. Then he supplies them with badly-repaired regular size copyroids which malfunction in battle with R-Rockman. They then produce a large abnormal copyroid, which combines DIveman and Circusman into one. The copyroid is taller than a 12-story building. The copyroid is immune to conventional attacks and is disabled when R-Protoman destroys the pipe, the weak point, in Diveman's mouth. It is destroyed when R-Rockman throws a few bombs, which Circusman consumes. During this time, Bubbleman occupies a small copyroid. BubbleMan is, admittingly, the weakest of all of the Darkloids. Likewise, the most damage he ever inflicted upon Rockman was kicking Cross fusion Rockman after he was knocked down by Shademan in Episode 50 of Axess. Manga History In the manga, he has no person to control him, of course. He is also related to AquaMan. He is encountered in volume 12. He lives in a junkyard. Trivia *BubbleMan's cowardice carries over into the gameplay as well. He is constantly hiding behind his Bubbles and the rock in his battlefield for protection. Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Darkloid